Sugar-Crazed Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After eating too much sugar, Ally meets an alien with a big sweet tooth. Rated T for one character being scared by the other, other than that, tickles and family fluff!


**This story is for Sparkling Lover, newbienovelistRD, and Skellington Girl. Here y'all go, Amigas! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 and it's aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover, and I own Rachel and Sparkle.**

* * *

**Sugar-Crazed Friends**

_Feedback, I'm going to kill you, _Rachel thought exasperatedly as she chased after a hyperactive Ally, who was giggling and acting silly from having too much candy and sweets. Rachel growled as she knew Feedback was no doubt laughing his head off at his little prank as payback for the one time Sparkle had too much sugar and was hyper for quite a while afterwards.

Still, Rachel was a little mad at Feedback and passed Snare-Oh in the living room, who looked up to see what was going on. She paused to catch her breath.

"When you see Feedback, tickle torture him for me, will you?" she asked, panting to catch her breath.

The mummy alien nodded. "Alright," he said. "Do you want some help catching Ally?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'll be alright," she said and took off again after her little cousin.

Ally had meanwhile run into some of her friend's rooms, startling them with her hyperness and making them wonder why she was so hyper. As Rachel passed them, she explained what happened and then ran off to try and catch Ally, with no success.

Rachel finally lost all of her strength and almost collapsed, but Heatblast caught her and helped her stay upright. "Why don't you rest for a bit?" he asked. "Ally will slow down eventually."

She didn't really want to argue and so agreed, letting Heatblast carry her to her room and setting her down on her bed. Rachel fell asleep right then.

* * *

Ally was still running around and giggling happily when she saw another door that she had never been in before. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door and walked into the room behind it.

There wasn't too much light, but she saw a large bed and headed for it, jumping up on it and jumping up and down for a little bit, giggling happily until she suddenly felt tired and dropped on the bed, her eyes closing as she fell asleep. She didn't know that she wasn't alone.

* * *

Whampire woke up with a slight headache and rubbed his forehead. He let out a slight groan. "Those cookies may be good, but I've got a headache," he groaned to himself. Since he wouldn't dream of draining his friend's energies, he found another way to get energy through sugar, but had to be careful, because while he had a huge sweet tooth, if he ate too much of it, he paid the price with a headache.

Now drinking some water, which helped his headache go away, he went back to his bedroom and sensed someone's energy there. He didn't recognize it and traced it to his bed where he saw Ally sleeping. He smiled as he reached down and stroked her head, making her wake up.

* * *

Ally felt the hand stroking her head and opened her eyes and turned her head to see who was in the room with her. Her eyes went wide when she saw him.

She screamed. "Dracula!" she exclaimed in fear and fell off the bed in her haste to get away. She quickly crawled under it and stayed hidden, watching the monster move to the other side of the bed and then look under it to see her, smiling.

"Come here, little one," he said, reaching out a green hand towards her.

Ally screamed as he reached for her and she scrambled to the other side, but then the blankets moved and trapped her in a bundle, making it hard for her to get free as the monster came closer, one of his hands glowing slightly.

* * *

Whampire had used his telekinesis to make the blankets capture the young girl and now approached her, seeing her tremble and tears begin to fall from her eyes, making him realize that she was beyond scared.

* * *

Ally was crying as she couldn't get away and she trembled in fear as the vampire alien kneeled beside her and reached a hand out, making her flinch, but then she felt him begin to stroke her head again. "Hey, it's alright. Don't cry," she heard him say soothingly and she looked up at him, noticing his eyes glowing a little as he used his telekinesis again to get the blanket to release her and he picked her up, making her cringe and tremble again. "Shh," he soothed her, rubbing her back and rocking her.

Ally soon stopped crying and hugged this person tighter as she felt him comfort her. He looked scary, but she noticed that he hadn't tried to hurt her. She glanced up at him and he smiled gently at her.

"My name is Whampire," he said to her. "What is your name?"

"Ally," she said. "Are you a vampire?"

He smiled again. "Somewhat," he answered. "But don't worry, I won't hurt you."

She still looked unsure, but had stopped trembling and she looked around the room. "Is this your room?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I found you asleep when I woke up from a sugar crash."

Ally's head shot up. "I guess I crashed too. I had a lot of sugar too," she said.

Whampire chuckled. "Yes, but we should be careful. Too much sugar isn't good for us," he said.

Ally suddenly giggled. "I never knew aliens liked sugar so much," she said. "We'll have to hide the cookies then."

"Why?" he asked, giving her a 'huh?' look.

"Cause you'll turn into a big sugar cookie!" she giggled.

The vampire alien now grinned and sat down on the bed, pinning her in his lap. "Oh, you just asked for it, little one," he grinned evilly and began tickling her.

Ally laughed as she felt his long fingers torture her stomach and sides, the tickling making her squirm and giggle loudly. Then, Whampire pinned her to the bed and lifted up her shirt a little, leaning down and blowing a raspberry into her stomach. Ally squealed and tried to get away, but more raspberries followed the first one and her constant laughter made Whampire smile.

"Please," she gasped and he saw she had enough and stopped, holding her as she recovered from the tickle torture. Smiling, she hugged him, not scared of him anymore and he returned her hug.

"Come on," he said, standing up and carrying her. "Your cousin must be wondering where you are."

"You know Rachel?" Ally asked him.

"Yes," he said. "I rescued her long ago from the Forever Knights."

Rachel came out of her room after waking up from her nap. She saw Ally and Whampire talking and smirked.

"I see you've met Whampire," she said. "He also likes sugar, but uses it for an energy source."

"Energy source?" Ally asked.

Whampire nodded. "I can feed off of other's energies, but have found sugar to be more sustainable and better, but as I said before, even I have to be careful, or I can get a headache from too much," he said.

Rachel approached him and gave both him and Ally a hug, just as they heard Feedback yelp and laugh hard, making them head toward the living room where Snare-Oh was tickling the Conductoid and Sparkle was watching her father get tickled by the mummy alien.

"Get him, Uncle Snare-Oh!" Sparkle cheered him on.

"Hey!" her father called out. "I thought you were on my side!" he laughed out.

"Tickles!" the little Conductoid giggled and jumped in to help Snare-Oh tickle Feedback, who now really couldn't stand the tickling and laughed so hard that Rachel was worried he might pass out, but she still grinned.

"Consider this payback, Feedback," she said with a grin.

"Okay! OKAY! I GIVE! UNCLE!" Feedback cried out, making both Snare-Oh and Sparkle stop tickling him.

Rachel walked up to him. "Truce?" she asked, holding out a hand to help him up.

"Truce," he agreed, letting her help him up.

Ally giggled. "This family may be different, but I wouldn't want to change it," she admitted, which earned her a small tickle in the stomach from Whampire, making her giggle as he smiled.

"Neither would I, Ally," said Rachel as all the aliens joined in for a big group hug.

* * *

**And that's how Ally met Whampire! I think he's pretty cool!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
